


You, Me Together (Life of Uchiha Obito)

by Nerdthanks



Series: KakaObi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Characters have a deep mind, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Obito is not ok, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Hatake Kakashi, a lot of crying, an old work, similar to original, there will be little sex, very philosophical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdthanks/pseuds/Nerdthanks
Summary: Obito is able to escape from Madara with Guru Guru's help, but what he saw was hell. Rin died from Kakashi's Chidori, Kakashi broke down froze seeing Obito killing all the leftover Kiri Nins. Kakashi tried hard to bring Obito back to himself.What will happen next? Will Obito blam Kakashi for life, or will he still find hope in this cruel world?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807888
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. "I'm in hell"

“Wait for me Rin and Kakashi! I’m almost there!” Obito thought as he jumped over the trees at full speed. 

After hearing Guru Guru mentioned that Rin and Kakashi are being attacked by Kirigakures’ shinobis, Obito just burst out of Madara’s cave with the help of Guru Guru and ran as fast as he could. Not just to save them, but meet his two most favorite people in this world, to meet the love of his life - Rin. 

A sudden pain runs through his right eye and a blur vision with Rin covered in blood slowly appears, “Stop imagining things!!!” Obito shakes off the idea as he increases his speed. 

A fade of light appears from the dark forest, “Almost there, Just a little bit further!!” Obito thought as the light got more intense. His vision became very bright. When the brightness fades, an unbelievable scene is revealed. Kakashi aiming his Chidori at Kirigakure’s shinobi. Rin floating in the air slowly landed in front of Kakashi, and his Chidori pierced through her chest violently. Obito can’t react to what he is seeing, his pupils contracting, his muscles getting tensed, sweat creeping out from his skin. He could feel an abnormal change to his Sharingan. “Rin…?” He said in a shaky voice, his body won’t stop shivering. THIS IS WRONG!!! A painful scream echoed in the night sky. 

A Kiri nin stands still in the battlefield to observe their new visitor, then in a blink of an eye, a thin branch struck through his stomach. The Kiri nin slowly raised his head and saw the work was done by that small visitor that is now being wrapped with some kind white plant within seconds. Then he blackouts and falls into the abyss of darkness.

Kakashi stood there blankly, he could not process the whole situation at all. First, he used his Chidori at Rin, but then Obito shows up and now he is brutally killing all the Kiri nins with magnificently strong power. In short, he is lost. He doesn’t know whether he should be sad for Rin’s death, be happy for Obito’s return or be shocked at how much Obito has changed. Not just about his abilities, but how violent he has become.

Splash! Splash! Blood is spilling everywhere from the killing and punching, and Obito got tired. He used Mokusashi No Jutsu to kill all the leftover Kiri nins. Even more, blood is dripping from Obito’s Ninjutsu, and the lake turns red from all the blood. Obito quickly turns his attention to Rin who is floating on top of the pond of blood peacefully. He slowly reaches for Rin but instead of touching her, his finger slips through her body. With a bit of hesitation, he tried to pick up Rin again and pull her closer towards his chest. “ **I’M IN HELL** '' Obito said in despair and stays like that for a while.

Kakashi couldn’t agree more. This world is cruel and painful, the world always likes to take away things that are most precious to him. Just like hell. He walked towards his old teammate “Obito… I…” “WHY?”Obito interrupted Kakashi. “Why did this **HAPPENED**??? I thought you promised you'd protect Rin!!! I thought you'd do anything to keep her happy!!! I thought it was the best for Rin to be with you!!! I thought there won’t be anything there to harm Rin if you are there with her!!!! **WHY**??? **WHY DID THIS HAPPEN**?!??!?? WHYYYYY!!!!!!!” Screams and cries filled the air. Kakashi couldn’t answer. His heart hurts. Seeing his former teammate, his best friend who should be crushed under a boulder. Miraculously survived, now broken down crying in despair. Kakashi couldn’t bear it anymore! He reached for Obito and hugged Obito tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry Obito!!! I know I screwed up! I know I am trash! I’m really sorry! You can yell at me, punch me or do whatever you want. You can even kill me if you want! But please don’t break(mentally)!!! Don’t leave me alone again! I don’t want to live a life without you ever again! Don’t go… Obito…” Kakashi just couldn’t hold the emotions anymore, tears flowing out from his eyes. He buried his face inside Obito’s neck, shouted through his mask, and just let all the feelings out at once.

Seeing his best friend cried like a baby and his Rin laying down covered in blood. Obito just couldn’t bear with the truth. He suddenly remembered the Moon Eye Project Madara told him about. “What if we can change the world?” Obito asked Kakashi. “What if we can create a world based on Genjutsu, where everything is perfect. A world that your father’s here, a world that I didn’t crush by the boulder. A world that RIN is here…”

“What?” Kakashi thought, don’t get him wrong he is really tempted by Obito’s suggestion. But he knows nothing goes as smoothly, and when he heard “based on Genjutsu” he knew there’s something wrong. “OBITO!!! What are you thinking?!?! You can’t rely on something that is not real and run away from reality!!!” Kakashi tried to convince Obito. “Then what do you expect me to do?! Living in this hell and bare the truth that Rin died? Rin was my everything and now I lost her… If there is a way to make this hell a better place, why don’t we just give it a try?” Obito yelled back at Kakashi. Obito’s words are like needles piercing through his heart. “One day everybody is going to experience this pain. One day every Ninja will feel the hate and pain like we are right now. But if we create a world that only has love, only has peace. Isn’t it for the greater good?” Kakashi knew long ago this idiot loved Rin to a point he’ll sacrifice himself to make her happy. However, after losing his father, Obito is everything to Kakashi. Obito was the only person who truly looked at Kakashi instead of his talent as a Ninja. The person who treats him as a real friend. The only person that truly understands him. Kakashi slowly raises his hands and reaches for Obito “I know it is hard. I’ve been through that period as well. The day when I lost my father, the day when I lost you. I was in hell. Even time can’t settle the ache in my heart. But when there are people around you, the pain gets better.” Kakashi rests his hands on Obito’s cheeks as if he is touching the most fragile thing. “This world might be hell, but I have you. And you have me, you have Minato sensei. If there is a hole in your heart, I’ll help you fill that hole up. So please Obito, come back with me to Konoha…” Kakashi pleaded.

Involuntary tears keep pouring out. Deep down Obito knows the Moon Eye Project is bad, he knows Madara is not trustworthy. He knows following Madara’s plan will just end in chaos. But he just couldn’t bear with the present, he doesn’t want to think of a future without Rin. Nevertheless, Kakashi’s words touched him. When Kakashi hugged him he felt protected when Kakashi touched his cheeks, he felt being loved. Obito loved Konoha, he loved Rin, he loved his stupid friend in front of him and his kind teacher. “Are you sure you can fill up my emptiness? Can you promise you will be by my side forever? Are you sure… this is a world worth protecting?” He asked Kakashi, his voice and his body couldn’t stop shivering. “As long as you are here. I promise.” Kakashi replied with the most gentle voice he had ever made in his whole life. Obito stopped shivering instantly, he felt his muscles loosen, and started to gain more focus in his eyes. Cheater. Obito thought. How can he reject Kakashi with such a gentle voice? “If you say it in that way, Okay then… I’ll be an idiot and believe your lie for this time… But I can’t leave Rin like this…” “You're always the idiot.” Kakashi joked with a fake smile. ”It’s ok, I’ll carry her, and we can make a grave for her in Konoha. Let’s go home Obito.” 

Kakahi gives Obito a hand. Obito tried to reach for Kakashi’s hand, but he couldn’t move his body. “Where do you think you are going, Obito? Don’t you forget you still have a debt to repay?” Shoot. Obito thought. He forgot he was wrapped by Guru Guru, and that Guru Guru is working for Madara. Kakashi looked at Obito confused. “Is that thing you are wearing alive?” He asked, and Obito replied: “Yes, they help my recovery with my transplanted limbs. And they are working for…Uh…!” Guru Guru quickly covered Obito’s mouth when he tried to say to Madara “Wow! Not so fast Obito, the person you're trying to say saved your life. Are you going to betray the person who is your lifesaver?” He couldn’t move, Guru Guru kept wrapping tighter and tighter around his body. “OBITO!!!” Kakashi jumped in and tried to save him. But he got pushed to the ground by Guru Guru instead. Obito tried to call Kakashi but since his mouth is covered, he could only create muffling voices. “Hold there kid, that’s not the way you treat an adult.” Guru Guru told Kakashi while pressing him down harder to the floor. “Obito has a job to do, so you should just give up. He is not going anywhere without our boss's permission.” Kakashi's death stared at Guru Guru, “Obito doesn’t need anyone to control him! He is fine on his own so you can tell your boss to stay away from Obito’s life!” Kakashi shouts at Guru Guru, hoping it will just leave Obito and him alone. But of course, they did the opposite, wrapping even tighter around Obito caused him to make a suffocating sound from his covered mouth. “OBITO!!” Kakashi struggles to free himself from Guru Guru. “Don’t forget we are the one who found Obito when you guys just left him crushed under the boulder. Therefore he is ours and you have no say in a conversation between us and the thing that is ours.” Guru Guru told Kakashi as it pulled Kakashi closer. Kakashi can feel bubbles of anger building in his chest, slowly concentrating Chakra in his right hand “Obito does not belong to anyone! I admit that I should have tried to save him in Kannabi bridge, and I appreciate you saving his life with all my heart. But that doesn’t give you permission to capture him and use him as you please.” Kakashi could feel there was enough Chakra in his right hand. “So get your filthy hand away from Obito! CHIDORI!!!” A loud sound of birds chirping roaring into Obito’s eardrum, bolts of lighting concentrated in Kakashi’s right hand. Then the next thing Obito realizes is Kakashi breaking the grip of Guru Guru and starting cutting Guru Guru with his kunai in an attempt to free him. “I’m impressed.” Guru Guru said in a soothing sound, one of its hands dripping as if it was melting. “ I did not expect a kid to be this strong. If you really want Obito that bad, fine I give him to you for now. He’s not gonna help much anyway at this age. Our boss also gave him a collar so he won’t be able to do anything that will betray us. But don’t forget. One day we will come back for him, and you won’t be able to do anything about it. Just you wait…” Guru Guru released Obito, Kakashi caught him quickly, and it slowly disappeared into the ground. 

Obito is breathing hard in Kakashi’s arms, trying to process all the things Guru Guru said into his throbbing head. “Obi... O... to... OBITO!” Kakashi called him “Are you okay?” “Yeah, just a headache,” Obito answered back. “I have a lot of questions and discussions in my head, but I think we should rest first,” Kakashi said while walking towards Rin’s dead body. He lifts her up and walks back to Obito. “Let’s go home, Obito'' Kakashi said. Obito nodded and both of them started heading back to Konoha. “Finally, I can go back home…” Obtio thought and followed Kakashi from behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This work is made when I was in high school, but I didn't have the courage to post it. Therefore, I might not be posting frequently. Please understand! Also if there are any suggestions, please let me know in the comments. love~


	2. I Will Protect You No Matter What!

Minato pacing back and forth at the gate of Konoha. He came back from a mission two days ago and received a notice that Kakashi and Rin went to a B rank mission a week ago. He thought they should be back in Konoha by yesterday night, but they still haven’t come back and it’s already 6 in the evening. There’s an uneasy feeling growing in his heart, which made him worry about his precious students. “Kakashi, Rin, what is taking you so long?” Minato thought “I already lost Obito, I can’t lose you two as well! Please come back soon!” Sweat forming on his forehead as he thought of the day he got the news of Obito’s death. He remembers how Kushina had been crying on the sofa and felt depressed for an entire week. He knew Obito was Kushina's favorite, and it was painful for Minato to see his beloved wife in such pain. If Kakashi and Rin died too he doesn’t want to think of how Kushina will react. How he will react… 

After about a few more hours, Minato sees a shadow heading towards the Konoha gate. Ignoring the guards of Konoha's gate, he quickly rushed towards the shadow “Kakashi!!" He shouted. Kakashi stopped immediately when he heard his teacher call him. Minato walked in front of him and put his hand on his student’s shoulders. “Thank goodness you’re alive! I’ve been very worried you might…! You might.. leave me as well. Good thing you’re back!” Minato said with a big smile. “By the way where is Rin?” Kakashi froze. He couldn’t react to the question but looked at the ground shamefully. Kakashi slightly raises his arms to show Rin’s body to Minato sensei. “Oh no… Not again…” Minato said once he saw the corp. His head went blank, but he tried not to cry since he might affect Kakashi as well. “Kakashi let’s get you home, you must be tired. I’ll handle Rin, you go have some rest first.” Minato said while rubbing his head.

“Minato sensei…” A voice came out of nowhere, but there’s something familiar to Minato. He turned to his back. An unbelievable sight revealed before Minato. Obito with long hair wearing a black robe standing there, alive in front of Minato. “Obito? Is it really you?” Minato couldn’t believe his eyes. When he spotted the scars on Obito’s face and all the emotions ended up in tears. He quickly hugged his precious student as tight as he could and said thankfully: “Oh my god! I couldn’t believe this! You’re alive! I’m so glad you’re alive!” Minato released Obito and started checking his body “What happened to you in all these years? What happened to your face? Are there any other places that still hurt?” Obito still doesn’t know how to answer. He knew his teacher would be happy to see him and he will too. However, he didn’t expect this big reaction. “I missed you too Minato sensei… “ Obito said, returning a bigger hug to Minato. “I have so many questions for both of you now, but I think it is best for both of you to go back home and rest first. You’ve must be exhausted. Obito you want to come with me tonight or stay with Kakashi for now?” Obito hesitates, he doesn’t want to be alone but he needs some personal space as well. Also since he has the Hashirama cells body parts, sleeping and eating are not necessarily needed, but he still does it for satisfaction. “I would like to stay at my home for...” “Absolutely NOT!!” Kakashi interrupted when Obito tried to answer Minato. “I don’t want you to be alone today. Minato sensei, Obito can stay at my house, I don’t mind having a roommate. Besides, Minato sensei, you have Kushina San in your home so I think it will be too crowded when Obito joined.” Obito looked at Kakashi surprised. He didn’t expect jerky Kakashi would passionately invite him to his house. Last time Obito tried to go to Kakashi’s house for dinner, he got kicked out by this lone wolf. “I guess my absence did have some effects on Kakashi.” Obito thought. “I don’t mind going to Kakashi's house,” Obito replies to Minato. Minato as well is shocked by Kakashi's reaction but pleased at the same time. “You’ve really grown a lot Kakashi.” Minato said, pleased “Alright then! Obito you go with Kakashi and take a lot of rest, I’ll see you tomorrow as I can tell that you two might have a lot to catch up! I’ll take Rin for now and start making a grave for her.” Minato slowly picks up Rin gently from Kakashi’s arms. As the two teens walked towards home, Minato stopped the black hair teen “Obito I know you’ve been through a lot too, and I know I’m being very selfish by asking you this. But please take care of Kakashi. He has changed so much after you were gone. As if his body's here with us, but his spirit is elsewhere.” Obito couldn’t believe what he heard. Just think about it! That Kakashi! The perfect, the most talented ninja in his generation! The guy who also mocked him or ignored him. Sorrowed for his absence!!! Who could believe that! However, he doesn’t want to upset Minato sensei so he nodded as a notice, joined Kakashi after taking a last look at his beloved Rin. 

Obito followed quietly behind Kakashi as they walked past the forest of bamboos next to the river to a small wooden cottage. Kakashi opens the wooden doors for Obito and follows Obito into his house. “You can sleep in my room, it’s just that room on the right. I’ll be in my dad’s room which is opposite mine, the room on the left. There’s only one bathroom unfortunately which is in my dad’s room. So if you need to brush your teeth or go to the toilet just knock. There are new toothbrushes below the sink, just grab one of those when you brush. If there’s anything you need just ask.” Obito nodded, feeling very awkward. ‘Should have thought this through before agreeing...’ Obito thought, walking slowly to the bathroom for a shower. 

“What the hell am I thinking!!! What the hell am I thinking!!!” Kakashi repeated the same question in his mind like a broken record. The sound of water splashing to Obito’s skin far from the bathroom was loud and clear to the young Hatake. “Ok, how did this happen??” “ Is this even real? If this is a dream I seriously gonna commit suicide!!! First Rin wants me to kill her, then Obito shows up hella strong. After that a white... thing?... plant?... Ninja?... said it has a boss who apparently saved Obito? Which he hopes Obito will return this favor which he can’t because he’s too young?? What the hell had Obito been through???” Kakashi silently stares at his mysterious best friend's direction. “How did this even happen? How did Obito even know where we are in the first place and how did he even survive the crush? I’ve been his friend for all these years and I don’t know anything about him...” “It must be hard... all those scars... I shouldn’t have let him come... he probably doesn’t even want to see my face since I’m the one who... who killed... Rin... But I can’t let him go back home now...” Kakashi’s thought is cut off by the sound of the shower door and quickly grabs a book lying on the bed, pretending he is reading while Obito stepped out of the bathroom. “You’re done! There are some sandwiches I made this morning if you are hungry, I’ll just rinse and sleep later so just come in when you need to brush your teeth.” Kakashi tells Obito who nodded and quickly left the room. 

When Kakashi was done with his night routine, he quickly dropped into his bed, he was exhausted. This day has been the most surprising and frustrating day ever in his life. Nevertheless, he couldn’t sleep, tons, and tons of questions just hovering in his head as time passes by making him more tired; still, all he can do is stare at the ceiling blankly. “Ok! Let me reorganize the situation, maybe that’ll help.” Kakashi thought with a clear mind despite the time. “First, the reason... Rin... wanted me to... kill her... When I rescued her from the Kiri Nin, there was some kind of ritual equipment in that room. Also, the large amount of chakura I felt from that room will only leave me two reasons. Either new technology to extract chakura from Rin for weaponry or the more possible answer is trying to make a weapon out of Rin.” The second guess gives Kakashi the goosebumps; the only way to create a powerful weapon out of shinobi is to merge a tail monster with a shinobi. However, this will also mean turning the shinobi into a monster and taking away their freedom. “I guess I’ll just leave a report tomorrow to Minato Sensei,” Kakashi finalized while fixing his blanket, ready to go to bed. 

The moment Kakashi was ready to enter his Rem cycle, he heard a slight knock on his door. “Kakashi, are you asleep yet?” Obito said in a gentle voice while peeking through the gap of Kakashi’s door, “I can't sleep you mind if I join you?” Obito asks, seeing Kakashi’s head turned towards his direction. Kakashi hesitated a bit but understood that there were too many things for Obito to process now. It might be better to stay by his side to comfort him. “I don’t mind. Come, there is a lot of space since this was my dad’s bed.” Obito cautiously walked towards Kakashi and climbed next to him. Tick, tick, tick, the clock on the wall is moving forward, but Kakashi couldn’t fall asleep again. Sweat creeping out from Kakashi’s skin even as the cooler was on, the warmth he left on his back made his heart beat faster. “Aaaaahhhh!! I did it again!!! Why can’t I think carefully before agreeing to things? And why is Obito okay sleeping with me?? How can he trust me that easily? No matter what happened, I did kill Rin. How can he casually trust a murder? Nonetheless, the murder of your crush? He should shout at me, he should try to take revenge out of me. How can he act like I still deserve to be his friend? I don’t understand Obito…” Tears started to form in the corner of Kakashi’s left eye.

Kakashi turned around and saw his childhood friend sleeping peacefully, breathing in and out rhythmically. Come to think of it, he didn’t really get to take a close look at Obito since he came back. Kakashi carefully put his eyes on Obito’s face, the face that always had a smile in any situation is all distorted from the recovery of the boulder. The wrinkles on Obito’s face all swirl towards his right eye as if to remind Kakashi’s sin at the Kannabi bridge. Kakashi slowly reached for Obito’s face, gently rested his fingers on Obito’s right cheek. “This scar is my fault, I couldn’t save you last time. But this time I won’t fail, not again! I won’t lose you again even if it takes my life. I will protect you no matter what!” Kakashi took an oath and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update this fast! >< So Like I said my updating will be inconsistent. But thank you for reading! love~


	3. The New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!!!! I couldn't get much information for the seal on Obito's heart. Therefore, I just made up more effects of the life seal in Naruto to make it more convenient for my story! So please do not think that the effects I have written in this chapter are the same as with the original Naruto's design. Also, Obito's grandma does not exist in this fiction if you are wondering. Most of the storyline will be similar to the anime version except for this particular one. hehe ; )

“Why did it turn out this way?” Obito woke up just to know he was being held tightly in Kakashi’s arm, couldn’t even move one finger. “Oi! BaKakashi! Wake up already! It’s already morning, and it’s very hot!” Obito attempted to get up, but there was no sign of waking Kakashi. ‘Was Kakashi this bad with mornings before? I remembered him as the most sensitive sleeper in our team… Don’t tell me this is also influenced by me…’ Obito managed to let his right hand free and pinched softly at Kakashi’s nose. Kakashi made an uncomfortable noise, then slowly saw an annoyed face of the black-haired boy. “Good Morning, Obito,” Kakashi said to Obito while smiling. “Good Morning.” Obito replied, “So. When are you gonna let me go, Bakakashi?” Kakashi quickly realized that he was hugging Obito during the night, so he panicked and let go right away which made him fall out of the bed and hit his head. “Oweee...” Kakashi complained while rubbing the back of his head. 

Seeing his dump teammate's reaction, Obito let out a short sign and slowly got out of the bed. “Since you let me stay, I’ll make breakfast today.” Obito said, waking to the door, “My cooking is not as good as yours, but I don’t think it’s bad. Now, wake up and get ready. There might be a lot of things to do today, so better prepare yourself.” Kakashi stared at Obito until he left the room. Then Kakashi finally got up, went to the toilet. He stared at the mirror looking at his exhausted face. ‘Even though I fell asleep, I still couldn’t get as many hours as I usually do.’ Kakashi thought back to yesterday's event. ‘I couldn’t believe I used Obito as a body pillow!!!! Even though I was tired yesterday, why in the world would I hug him???? And why am I panicking this much??’ Feeling frustrated, Kakashi rubbed his head hard, regretting sleeping with Obito, and gave up thinking when he finished with his morning routine. He got out of his room to the kitchen. Obito was already done with cooking and already set out their breakfast on the dining table. Both Kakashi and Obito sat down; while Kakashi was distracted with Obito, Obito just peacefully ate his breakfast. 

They finished their breakfast in complete silence, and Kakashi was the first to break it. “Thank you, Obito! The meal was delicious.” “It’s nothing compared to your cooking” Obito replied, “Also I just made eggs and bread since that’s the only food in your fridge. Seriously, what do you eat normally? Air and water?” Kakashi just laughed off with Obito’s insult. “If there's not enough food, then we can head to the market later. Just tell me if there is anything you want to eat, we can get the ingredients later at the market.” Obito just looked at him without changing his expression. He hesitated a bit and said “Kakashi. I don’t need to eat or drink. My new body does not require me to take any nutrients or sleep since my body is regenerating itself all the time. So you don’t need to waste your money on unnecessary usage.” Kakashi froze, ‘What? What did this idiot just say?’ he thought with a confused face, ‘He doesn’t need to eat or sleep? It’s just a waste of money? No! That isn’t right!’ Kakashi stopped thinking, “Obito!” then surprised Obito with a concerning tone “I want to eat with you, I want to sleep with you, I want to do a lot of things with you that normal people do all the time. I don’t care what your kidnapper did to your body, but you are still that stubborn, clumsy, goofy, always late for some reason, and an emotional mess that I know!” “Are you looking for a fight, BaKakashi?!” Obito interrupted, but Kakashi ignored him and continued. “You are that person that taught me an important lesson, the kind boy who helps old ladies in Konoha, the hero of Konoha, and also my savior. No matter how much you change, you will always be the Obito I know in my heart. Thus, my living purpose right now is to give you the contentment you deserve. I will be there when you need me, I’ll help you when you become Hokage, and when you get married and have kids, I will be there for you. So please Obito, don’t think too much, live a simple and happy life for me...” Kakashi grabbed Obito’s hands leaving Obito in an awkward situation. 

“What the F?” Obito thought. “This idiot is so cliche!!!! Why is he getting confused? I am just trying to tell him that with the Senju’s cells, food, water, and sleep is not necessary. How did that turn into talking about me having kids in the future? Also, that is none of your business anyway Bakakashi! If you really want to repay me that much, then you should be living a happy life as well! Or not, my sacrifice at the Kannabi Bridge will go to waste, idiot! On top of that, the only person I will ever love in a romantic way will only be Rin! So there is no way that I will find someone in the future and have kids with them!” The awkward position between Kakashi and Obito continued to keep silent. 

Suddenly, an Anbu broke in from the kitchen window. “Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, the Third Hokage Sama is calling you. Please come to the Hokage’s office right away!” The Anbu left the message then vanished from Kakashi and Obito’s sight. They both stared at the window for a bit, still holding hands... Then Kakashi let Obito go embarrassed, “I guess we can talk about this matter later? But first, we should go see Hokage Sama, and ask to get an examination for you.” Obito nodded, and they changed instantly then left Kakashi’s house.

When Kakashi and Obito got to the Hokage’s office, there were at least 5 Anbus along with Minato, Fugaku, Inoichi, Hamuro, Koharu, and Danzo. First, Obito was brought to Konoha’s Torture and Investigation Force by Anbu with Inoichi. They set Obito on a metal table while Inoichi sat in front of the table. “Obito, I know you might not have any bad intentions, but we are still at war right now. So I need to investigate your mind to ensure you are not a threat. Do you understand?” Inoichi asked and Obito replied, “Yes.” Kakashi stood next to Minato in the observation room, clenching his fist while seeing his precious teammate being strapped up. Inoichi started to build up his chakra and performed his Jutsu. 

“Saiko Denshin!!!!” Inoichi’s Jutsu was activated and now he is within Obito’s subconscious - He is being carried while moving in fast speed but passed out with the pain of the right side of his body. When he wakes up, he is in a cave, and standing in front of him is an old man with a scythe. The old man is very skinny as if there are no muscles but only bones. Adding his long white hair makes him look ancient, and the white tube connecting to his back looks as if he is a dying soul chained to this world - Inoichi tried to look at the man’s face but the figure is blurred and whenever his name was mentioned there are some kind of noise which prevented to know his identity. However, there is only one thing that caught Inoichi’s attention, which is the big statue behind the old man. The material of the statue is hard to differentiate, but what’s more suspicious is the figure of a man that is carved on the statue. The tall figure, with straight and long hair, looked identical to the first Hokage Sama.

Then soon the Jutsu broke and Inoichi came back to himself. “So What happened, Inoichi?” Hokage Sama asked, and Inochi reported everything he knew in the Saiko Denshin. “A statue of the First Lord? That is very suspicious... Can you find any features of the man’s face at all?” Hokage Sama said frustrated. “Unfortunately. Should I wake Obito up so we can ask directly?” Inoichi asked Hokage. Sarutobi nodded, so Inoichi woke Obito right away. 

Obito’s eyes opened slowly and saw a few confused eyes staring at him. Obito got up with the help of Inoichi and brought him to a room. The room was very secured, a metal table in the middle with two chairs opposite each other. On top of the table, there was one big lamp sitting, and Obito sat on the chair where the lamp faced. Obito already knew what was going to happen without any explanations. “Ok Obito. I guess you already know what is going down so let’s just start.” Inoichi told Obito slamming the metal door behind him. “I already saw your memories of what had happened. However, I couldn’t manage to get a few crucial pieces of information. First, How did you survive the crush?” Obito answered “After the boulder crushed me, the person who rescued me gave me these white limbs that are made from the First Hokage’s cells. Which also grants me the abilities to regenerate and use Mokuton.” Everyone was shocked by Obito’s answer, but Inoichi faked calm and continued his investigation. “What are the creatures that helped you recover? Are they even human?” “The white creatures are called Zetsu, as to what they are I don’t really know as well. The person that rescued me never really told me anything. All he had said was about how the world is a living hell, or where light reaches there will always be shadow present.” which Obito secretly thought he was right after Rin’s death. 

Inoichi noticed something about Obito, he was avoiding exposing the name of the person who saved him, and everyone who was listening to their interaction noticed as well. Therefore, Inoichi took a deep breath and asked the final question, “Obito. Who saved you from the Kannabi bridge?” Once this question hit Obito’s eardrum, he felt a strong restraint to his body, but he still tried to answer Inoichi’s question, “The person to save me… His name is… Ma…” He suddenly felt hard to breathe, “ma…” He wanted to finish the name but slowly he felt his heart was being crushed “Ma.. d..” Suddenly the pain in his heart felt like it exploded, and blood spilled from his mouth while coughing hard. The pain was so intense, he fell from his chair while coughing blood on the floor. Everyone panicked, Kakashi broke in, rushed next to Obito, and held Obito in his arms. “Obito! Obito! Someone call the medic **RIGHT NOW**!” Kakashi shouted. Hokage Sama quickly sent Anbu to reach for the medic upstairs, while Kakashi was still shouting Obito’s name and holding him tightly in his arms.

Right after Obito fainted from the pain, the medics arrived and carried him into the operation room. The atmosphere outside of the operation room was very intense. Sarutobi and Inoichi were thinking about who Obito was referring to, Danzo thinking about whether Obito is a threat to Konoha, while Minato, Fugaku, and Kakashi couldn’t stop being worried about Obito. Minato and Fugaku did better at handling the situation though, compared to Kakashi. He couldn’t stop pacing back and forth in front of the operation room, arm crossed and sweat forming on his forehead.

When the medic in the operating room opened the door, Kakashi jumped in front and asked, “How is Obito? Is he alright? What happened to him? Is it some kind of disease?” The medic was surprised by the overwhelming questions from the young Hatake. He held both of his hands up attempting to calm down Kakashi. “Hey, calm down Hatake san, Uchiha Obito is fine! The operation was successful. But…” Kakashi was relieved for a bit, however, there seems like there is more to the story. “But… what?” Kakashi stared at the medic worried. “We manage to handle Uchiha Obito’s symptoms. However, when we examine his body, we figure a seal that is placed in his heart. The seal is an unknown Jutsu, so we don’t know a lot about it. Right now all we found is that this seal will activate, and gives Obito symptoms of a heart attack. However, it cannot kill him, the seal prevented him to die even if he tried to commit suicide.” Kakashi was shocked, he recalled when Zetsu mentioned the “collar” their master had put on Obito. “Is there any way we can remove it?” Minato asked, warring a concerned expression. “Unfortunately, No. The only method to remove the seal is to destroy his heart completely by someone else, which will lead to his death.” If there were people who weren’t shocked before, they are certainly shocked now. “ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME**?!” Kakashi shouted, “There must be another way!!! Or not… Obito will only be a puppet for that ass hole… Obito finally ran away from the kidnapper who kept him for one whole year!!! He deserves to be free! He deserves to be protected! He deserves to live with his free will! Why does the world need to torture Obito his much?” Kakashi couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke down crying. Minato saw Kakashi crying, stabbed his heart harder. He guided Kakashi out of the room to calm him down, while the rest of the members outside the operation room kept silent staring at the floor, and couldn't dare to look at Kakashi’s despaired eyes. 

After Minato brought Kakashi out of the room, Sarutobi ordered the medic to take good care of Obito, and call him right away when Obito woke. Then Sarutobi, Danzo, Koharu, Hamuro, and Fugaku went back to the meeting room in the Hokage’s Office, while Inoichi was sent back home. Before Inoichi left, Sarutobi ordered him to keep silent about today’s event. When all of them were situated in the meeting room, Sarutobi started, “What should we do?” “I suggest executing Uchiha Obito,” Danzo said first. “We don’t know what the potential threats Uchiha Obito may bring to Konoha, and whether he is a threat himself.” Sarutobi quickly rejected Danzo’s suggestions, “He is just a kid Danzo! Also, he is a victim, we cannot just take a young one's life who has already suffered enough! Also, if we execute Obito, what will happen to Kakashi, he already lost Sakumo, Rin, and Obito once, but Obito came back which is the only thing that is keeping that young Hatake sane. I do not agree with executing Uchiha Obito.” “You are as naive as always Sarutobi.” Danzo laughed at him. “Kakashi is a ninja. And like a ninja, the death of one's comrade is a norm. He should be able to learn how to tolerate one's death by now. What we should be focusing on right now is winning the war. Therefore, we should eliminate potential threats to the village.” Fugaku raised an eyebrow at Danzo, feeling disgusted by Danzo’s suggestion, “I agree with Hokage Sama as well.” Fugaku said, eyeing Danzo, “If Danzo Sama is worried about the potential threats of Konoha, then I think Uchiha Obito’s kidnapper is a bigger threat than Uchiha Obito himself.” “I second that.” Minato casually walked into the meeting room. “Minato! How is Kakashi?” Sarutobi exclaimed, and Minato replied back, “He is fine Hokage Sama! Though, it took a while for him to calm down. That’s why I am late. But back to Fugaku Dono’s point, I do think that Obito’s kidnapper is a greater threat than Obito. From Obito’s seal, we can tell that the kidnapper possesses more power and unknown Jutsus than we anticipated. Also, Obito’s seal is preventing him from dying, which also means that Obito is still important for this kidnapper. As a result, the kidnapper will come and look for Obito one day to complete whatever goal he has. But if we keep Obito alive, then we will be able to track this person down and take him out. One more thing, Danzo Sama you mentioned that the most important thing right now is to win the war right? According to Kakashi, when Rin was killed, Obito was the one who killed all the Kiri Nins with incredible power. Hence if we keep Obito alive, he will be the most valuable Shinobi we have at hand.” Minato concluded and made Danzo shut up. Hamuro observed the room, said “Three to one. I guess the matter is settled.” Koharu finished the sentence, “Uchiha Obito will not be executed, and will be able to continue his work to serve the village. However, he will be under supervision for 24 hours. Sarutobi, as Hokage, you will decide who will be supervising Uchiha Obito.” Sarutobi answered, “I understood.” and Hamuro finished, “The meeting will end here. Good day everyone.”

Danzo headed back to Roots. He was unsatisfied with the meeting today. ‘Damn you Sarutobi!’ He told himself. ‘His decisions will lead to the end of Konoha! I am sure of it.’ He called out one of his Roots Anbu. “I order you to gather Uchiha Obito’s files of leaving the village from now on. I still do not trust that boy.” “Yes my Danzo Sama.” The Anbu replied then left his sight, and Danzo went back to finish his work.

Sarutobi, Minato, and Fugaku went back to the Hokage’s Office where Kakashi was waiting. “Hokage Sama! How did the meeting go?” Kakashi asked, still nervous. “It went well, Kakashi! Don’t you worry! From now on you will be supervising Obito, and take good care of him.” Sarutobi said with a warm smile on his face. However, Fugaku did not like the response. “Excuse me to interrupt Hokage Sama. However, Uchiha Obito belongs to the Uchiha clan, therefore the person who will be supervising Uchiha Obito should also be a member of the Uchiha clan.” Fugaku said with determination. To Fugaku Obito is like another child of his, when Obito was born his parents died, and Fugaku is the only one who took care of him indirectly. He couldn’t just let Obito in the hands of someone else. “May I also add that Hatake Kakashi is still young, I believe Obito should be in the care of someone more mature and capable.” Sarutobi hesitated a bit and replied. “Your points are pretty logical.” Minato was a bit irritated by Fugaku’s comments about Kakashi, “Fugaku Dono, I need to disagree with your comments about Kakashi. He is already a Jonin and contributed to Honoka a lot of times. I believe that he is completely capable of taking care of Obito.” Minato’s argument made Sarutobi even more confused with who he should pick.

A knock from the Hokage’s Office caught everyone’s attention. Sarutobi called “come in” and a medic reported, “Hokage Sama, Uchiha Obito is awake!” Then quickly Sarutobi suggested “Why don’t we leave this decision to Obito? He will be the one who is spending time with that person 24 hours after all. He has the right to decide who it will be.” Therefore, all of them headed towards Obito’s ward, and Minato explained everything to him. Obito was a bit overwhelmed by all the information. “So I need to choose who I will be living with from now on?” Obito asked, and Minato said yes right away, which left Obito back into his thoughts. ‘I do want to return back home, but I don’t want to live with other Uchiha.’ Obito protested in his mind, ‘No one in the Uchihas really liked me anyway, so that is out of the window. Minato Sensei is also a great choice, but Kushina san is there too. Thus, I’m pretty sure they will have kids in the near future, so if I am there I might be their burden.’ Then, Obito realized Kakashi was staring at him with puppy eyes the whole time. He cringed ‘Stop looking at me with those eyes Bakakashi!!! ... Kakashi is one other opinion… Actually he might be the best option. He lives alone, he is good at cooking, and he is capable of taking care of both of us... It will just be very awkward I guess…’ Obito signed, using his last brain cells to make up his mind then told Sarutobi, “I choose Kakashi. He is more similar to my age, and understands me well.” Obito decided with a headache. “Obito!” Kakashi exclaimed, touched with teary eyes. He jumped in and gave Obito a hug while shouting, “Thank you Obito!!! Fugaku Sama, in the name of my family, I will take full responsibility and good care of Obito!! I promise!” Obito was startled with Kakashi’s reaction, he tried to swing him off, “Stop it Bakakashi!! You are making us sound like we are getting married!!!” Obito said blushing a bit, embarrassed with Kakashi. Everyone, including Fugaku, just laughed at the two silly boys goofing around. ‘I guess I need to deal with this idiot from now on…’ Obito finalized his thoughts, finally wore a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos! I really appreciated it!!! This is the first fiction I had written, and I am glad that there are people who enjoyed it as much as I did. My updates from now on will be longer since this chapter was where I left out long ago. So the update will be at LEAST a week apart. But I will do my best to continue the fiction. Again, thank you so much for reading my fanfic, and I will keep you updated with my work in each chapter! Love~


	4. The Fourth Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Obito and Kakashi from now on?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I like to mimic the character's original way of saying. For example, Kushina likes to add "Dattebane" and Naruto like to add "Dattebayo". So if you see these two phrases, you can ignore it. This is just my preference.

Kushina woke up from the warm sunlight peeking through her window next to Minato’s and her bed. She gave a big stretch welcoming the peaceful new day. 

The third shinobi war finally ended three months ago, with Minato anguished over a thousand Iwa Nin attempted to invade Konoha. Which forced the Hidden Stone Village to agree with the peace treaty, leading to the end of the war. 

Kushina headed to the bathroom still half asleep. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she quickly looked for her beloved husband. “Minato~?” There was no sign of Minato in the apartment. Kushina headed for the kitchen, where she noticed a sticky note on the dining table:

To Kushina,

I just got a call from Hokage Sama, so I might be coming back a bit late at night. But I’ll be back for your delicious dinner! 

Love Minato.

Kushina smiled at his note, then started to make breakfast. “Today I’ll just make something simple, like toast and eggs! Then for Kakashi and Obito… maybe I’ll make rice balls, and some broccoli, hope they like it!” Kushina said to herself with a slime of satisfaction. Since Obito came back, Kushina had been making excuses to visit him and Kakashi, making Bentos for lunch was one of them. “Since I’ve decided, let's get working Dattebane!” She pulled up her sleeves and started cooking. 

Kushina finished her breakfast and started packing Kakashi and Obito’s bento. First was the rice balls, within the handful of rice, she added some chicken marinated with soy sauce for flavor in the middle of the rice. Then she boiled some carrot with broccoli, she cut the carrots into a flower shape and set the rice balls on the left side while the veggies were set on the right slot. “Ok! Finish!” Kushina, satisfied with her cooking, wrapped the bento and headed towards Kakashi's house.

Kushina ran at high speed, passing the academy, the main street of Konoha, and Rin’s grave. When Rin’s grave caught her eye, she flashed back 6 months ago, when Minato brought the breaking news of Rin’s death and Obito’s return. At that moment she was trapped into a swirl of emotions. Kushina was very happy with Obito’s return, but Rin’s death also made her sorrow. Kushina remembered the day of Rin’s funeral. A lot of people participated, resulting in how impactful this girl was to this village. Third Hokage Sama, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and many more attended Rin’s funeral next to the memorial stone. It rained heavily that day, raindrops hit the stone that has Rin’s name carved on it. Flowers brought by visitors surround the stone, and all of Rin’s closest friends standing in front of her grave. Cries filled the air, Kushina cried, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, and even Minato cried. However, there are only two people that couldn’t shed a tear, they are Kakashi and Obito. Both of them just stared, they stood at the back of the crowd while staring at the void. Even until everyone went back home, they still stood quietly in front of Rin, as if they were frozen. 

Then the next day Kushina went to visit Rin again in the morning, she found that Kakashi and Obito were still there. However, it had been one day so both of them got tired and sat down on the moist grass. Obito had his head rested on Kakashi’s shoulder, while Kakashi rested his head on Obito’s. They were so close to each other as if a poker tower; lacking one will lead to both crumbling. Their eyes are still dim, lost, and hurt. That moment Kushina felt her heart was being squished, it hurts so much seeing the two precious boys lost in life. She wanted to help them, she wanted to break them free from the world of a shinobi, she wanted to promise them a bright future, a hopeful tomorrow. However, as a ninja, she knows this pain will follow them forever, seeing the death of your closest friends or family is the fate of a shinobi. However, in this hell, there is a light, which are the people in the village, the friends they’ll meet in the future. Kushina slowly walked towards them, she rested her hand on Kakashi’s other shoulder and said with a claiming tone, “Kakashi, Obito. I know this is painful, and very hard for you now. But you can’t stay like this forever, Rin Chan gave you the chance to continue your legacy. You can’t back down now, come to my place I’ll cook you some warm food. You guys are freezing cold.” Afterward, Kakashi and Obito followed Kushina back and had her soup. 

Kushina recalled that day when Obito and Kakashi enjoyed her soup, they talked more about what will happen to Obito. “I’ve heard most of what happened from Minato already.” Kushina started, “So do you have any idea how you are going to continue living in Konoha Kakashi, Obito?” They glanced at each other, still confused with Kushina’s question. When Obito said he will stay with Kakashi from now on, he didn’t really fully understand what that meant. But now he knew that Hokage Sama wanted Obito under surveillance, and he chose Kakashi for that job. This meant that Obito cannot leave Kakashi over 1.5 meters away, and no matter where he is going, Kakashi must be there as well.

‘It must be hard for them, consider how bad their relationship was before’ Kushina thought at first. However, Kakashi replied, surprising Kushina and Obito “Thank you for considering us, Kushina San. I have been thinking a lot about the future myself as well… But... people who don’t help their friends are worse than trash…” Obito looked at Kakashi stunned, it was clear that Obito didn’t expect his quote at the Kannabi Bridge had such a big impact on Kakashi, “My responsibility is to help Obito. I own him one… no, two big debts. I won’t mind spending my whole life returning him those debts. So don’t worry Kushina San, I won’t act like before, running away like a bomb or a robot that only follows directions.” Kakashi gave Obito a look of determination, clenching his fist tightly swearing to his life. Obito returned with an embarrassed, confused look, while Kushina observed Kakashi closely. She couldn’t stop smiling at the change of that stubborn and sarcastic young Hatake. “You’ve really grown Kakashi.” Kushina said with a satisfied smile on, “Ok then I guess I’ll just let fate do its job! Now eat up boys, there still a lot of soup left. Eat more and build up more stamina Dattebane!” She gave Kakashi and Obito a huge slap at their back, cheering them up.

‘Six months ago, Kakashi said don’t worry, but in reality, he didn’t really perform well during missions.’ Kushina not far from Kakashi’s house, holding the Bentos in her hands continued thinking about the two boys. ‘Thus, Obito didn’t say anything that time either. I wonder what that boy is thinking…” She stopped her thought process when she arrived at Kakashi’s doorstep, knocked on Kakashi’s door, and waited for someone to respond. “Yes~” a voice shouted across the door. Soon a beautiful long ink black-haired boy peaked out of the door. “Kushina San! You came again?!” Obito said, surprised. “What is that tone Obito? Am I not welcomed here you little brat?” Kushina patted… rubbed Obito’s head with force leading that silk texture, long hair messy, and fluffy. “Obito what is talking so long” the complaint was from the young Hatake, he quickly noticed Kushina and invited her into the house. “Today’s bento is Onigiri Dattebane! Come Eat! Eat! I spent some time on this!” Both boys’ eyes sparked when they saw the cutely designed vegetables and appetizing big rice balls. They finished the rice ball within a blink of an eye. Afterward, they poured themselves some tea and sat at the dining table.

A couple of minutes of silence passed, and Kushina started “Obito, do you still want to be the Hokage?” She was still curious about what this boy was thinking, she noticed Obito’s change after he returned to Konoha. She also has an idea, what made him change. But she is still curious whether this Obito is the Obito she knew. 

On the other hand, Obito himself had decided what to do, he had half a year to think since Rin’s death, and the conversation between Kakashi and Kushina. “I have no intentions to be the Hokage now.” His reply made Kushina’s expression stiff. “I still have this dream, but it started to fade. Also, until I can find more clues about ma… Um… Kidnapper. I don’t want to stand out too much. There’s also the curse, I need to be confident that I am moving on my own will. Until then, I can’t live like a normal Konoha Ninja.” A few minutes of silence continued until Kushina gave a long, stressful sign. “I understand Dattebane. If there is anything you need I’m always here for you, got it Obito?” Obito nodded in reply, and Kushina quickly got off her chair to hug the young boy. This is the first time Obito knows what a mother’s hug is. 

Kushina chatted with Kakashi and Obito for a few more hours, then went back home at dawn. She waved goodbye at Kakashi and Obito, then hurried to make dinner for Minato. It is not that easy to be a ninja’s wife, especially the ninja is the yellow flash. That’s why she always needs to hurry back home earlier so that dinner will be ready once Minato comes back from work. She made it back early as usual and finished cooking dinner once Minato came back. “Tadaima! Wow, it smells great!” Minato came in casually while taking his jacket off. Kushina went to the door to greet him, “Okaeri Dattebane! I already made dinner! Come in, let's eat up Dattebane!” Kushina and Minato went into the Kitchen and Kushina continued making the big pot of soup. But soon she noticed Minato wouldn’t sit down at the dining table, “What’s wrong Debbane? Haha~ I bet you got scolded by Hokage Sama” Kushina smirked at Minato, “Come bring it! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm sure these mistakes are not that big of a deal anyways~” She crossed her arms, standing in a confident posture. “I become the 4th Hokage…” Minato broke the news with a bit of embarrassment. “See~ Becoming Hokage is not that big of a… Wait… WHA??????” Kushina couldn’t process the information right away, “Is it for real??” Kushina still couldn’t believe her ear, but seeing Minato’s nod, her eye glowed immediately. “Congratulations Dattebane!!!!” Kushina was so excited. She jumped at Minato, hugging him like a koala, while Minato was struggling not to fall and drop Kushina.

Since Minato became Hokage, he had a lot of work tomorrow. Therefore, they quickly finished dinner, took a quick bath then both of them went to bed. Minato laid towards the door spooning Kushina from behind. He grabbed Kushina’s left hand, pulling her even closer to him. “Hey, Kushina,” Minato whispered into her left ear. “What’s wrong Debbane? Tomorrow will be early so you should sleep, honey.” “No, I was just wondering, is it a good idea to put Kakashi and Obito in my Anbu?” Minato asked, and Kushina flipped to the right to face him. “Why Anbu?” “If they are in Anbu, I can reach them more easily, and Obito can roam around from the shadows while collecting information about himself,” Minato explained to Kushina. “I don’t really like Anbu." Kushina bluntly replied to Minato. "Darkness always surrounds them, but I do think your suggestion is very logical.” she analyzed. “You should decide. You are the one who becomes the Hokage, so now everyone in the village will depend on your decisions. So you need to carry the responsibility as the leader of the village. Also, I believe in you. I have fate that in the end, you will choose the right thing.” She rested her palm on Minato's left cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb gesturing her love for him. Minato moved by his beloved wife’s word. He grabbed Kushina’s hand and leaned forward to gently pecked her lip. Then they exchange slimes before drifting into sleep. ‘It will get busier from now on…’ Minato thought in resolution, prepare for the duty lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did you enjoy this chapter? I know it took a while for me to update. But Hey! Still made it in one week lol ^^!  
> Also, please do leave comments if there are any improvements that can be made. Is my work to straight about following the main story plot? Or are there any awkward moments? Feel free to tell me~  
> Again, thank you so much for reading! My next update will most like be one week long again. Please look forward to it.  
> I wish everyone safe, and happy. Love~


	5. Kakashi's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Kakashi and Obito really doing fine in Anbu?

He couldn’t see anything, or move his arm. He pulled hard to free his arm, and something dripped on his face. It was blood. He reached to wipe it with his sleeves, yet it’s not coming off. Then, he realized his whole body was covered in splatter of blood. “Ka...ka...shi…” He heard his name so he faced in that direction. A horrifying scene awaits him. His dearest teammate, Rin, had her heart pierced. She just stood right in front of him, looking at him with disbelief and betrayal. The sky gets brighter to reveal the red pond reflecting from the crimson moon hanging on the night sky. Behind Rin, there is a big boulder. And under the boulder, there is a young boy being crushed with dark hair, tanned skin complimented the navy blue with orange outfit. “Kakashi… why did you kill her?” the boy said in a weak voice. Kakashi can’t stop his trembling, he reaches for the pond to wash off the blood that is covering his hands, his arms, and his clothes. But it wouldn’t come off. Water gathered in his eyes. He rubs his hand until the skin starts to fall, yet it’s still not coming off. This is too much... He palpitated with guilt and screamed to his lungs under the bright red moon.

“It’s already morning?” Obito thought, realized the shade of light hitting Rin's gravestone, “I guess I should go back… I’ll see you again tomorrow, Rin.” Obito stood, and left the memorial straight back to Kakashi’s house. When he entered the Hatake compound, he heard a scream. It was towards Kakashi’s house. He hurried back home, slammed Kakashi’s door open, “What happened, Kakashi?” He shouted while opening Kakashi’s front door, and saw Kakashi at the sink of the kitchen. Kakashi stood at the kitchen scratching his hands even though his skin is bright red, big drops of tears dripping from his dark eyes while repeating “It’s not coming off!” Although Obito didn’t get an answer from Kakashi, he knew what was wrong. He approached Kakashi with caution, slowly leaning himself on Kakashi’s back. Obito understood how Kakashi felt, as he is the same. He also had a bad dream... 

It started with a peaceful day back in team 7. Minato, Rin, Kakashi, and Obito were having a picnic under a tree. Obito was having the rice ball Kushina San prepared for them, while Rin, Kakashi, and Minato Sensei were talking in laughter. He couldn’t hide the slime floating from the surface from the peaceful and heartwarming day. “What are you laughing at Obito?” Suddenly a voice asked him from behind. It was Black Zetsu sneaking behind Obito’s back. Black Zetsu slowly merged himself into Obito, which restricted Obito’s movement. “What a joke, a murder like you enjoying this kind of dream world. Did you forget whose fault it is that Rin died?” After Zetsu finished his sentence the peaceful scenery suddenly changed to a nightmare, the day Rin died. “It was your fault that Rin died because YOU didn’t make it in time. It was your fault that Rin had her heart pierced by the love of her life because YOU were too slow. It was your fault that Kakashi is traumatized, because YOU were too weak to save them both, to save anyone.” Obito's heart raised, his breath was stolen, and his eyes weren’t focused. Zetsu was pleased with Obito’s reaction and kept going, “Now everyone will die, because of you. Because you decided to come back to Konoha. Soon everything you believed, you loved will be destroyed by your own hands.” The scene changed again, this time, Obito was standing on a pile of fresh corps. His hands, his clothes, his whole body were covered in blood. Zetsu let go of Obito’s quivering body and let him drop on the pile of corps. When he was on fours, he finally noticed the silver he is familiar with. Obito reached for his body, but it was ice cold yet the blood was wet and bright in color. He was crushed, he curled himself into a ball to ease the pain in his heart. Then a figure slowly approached towards him, and when the figure was close enough it forced Obito to look at him by grabbing his chin forced him to face up. It was Madara, but not the Madara he knew, a younger version. “Surrender Obito. The world of Shinobi is a dark place. Don’t forget, where the light hits, there’s always a shadow. Surrender to me Obito, then I’ll promise you a world that only has peace, only has winners, only has happiness. Surrender! Obito!” Madara shouted while using his other hand to grab Obito by his throat, choking him. This was where Obito woke up. He was petrified and sweating horribly. He couldn’t sleep ever since. Therefore, he visited Rin to calm himself down until morning hits.

When Obito came back to himself, they have been in that position for five minutes. Obito couldn’t bear seeing Kakashi act this way anymore, “Hey. You’re clean” Obito whispered to Kakashi, but Kakashi opposes by shaking his head. Obito moved both of his hands from Kakashi’s back slowly to his chest and shoulders, hugging him from behind. Kakashi accepted the hug, finally stopped rubbing his pair of poor hands, which had turned pink with some of the skin falling off from his fingers, blood leaking out from the crevice of flesh. Obito can feel Kakashi’s heartbeat from behind, he closes his eyes focusing on the beat that slowly calms down and the steady movement of his breathing. While Kakashi also focused on Obito’s warmth from his back, feeling his presence like his life depends on it.

Suddenly, a hawk shouted from outside of the house. It is the hawk of the Hokage. “Let’s go, Minato Sensei has a mission for us.” He told Kakashi, freeing him from the hug. While Kakashi was feeling disappointed about ending their moment, both of them got ready quickly putting on their Anbu gear. Obito, ahead of Kakashi, waited at the front door. When Kakashi arrived, they double-checked any forgotten tools. And when everything was set, they headed to the Hokage’s office after putting on the Anbu mask; Kakashi’s mask mimicked a fox, and Obito had a mask that had black patterns swirled towards his left eye. 

When they got to the Hokage’s office, there were about ten more Anbus in the room waiting. “Everyone is here” Minato greeted them with a big smile, “Thank you for coming. I know everyone is glad about the end of the Third Shinobi War, but there are still some shinobis who desire the continuation of the war. For today’s mission, I want you all to fight the invaders trying to break the treaty.” “Yes, sir.” Everyone replied at once, then left the Hokage’s Office.

Obito and Kakashi are in charge of the invaders close to the main gate, so both of them run straight past the gate and into the forest. About a mile away from the main gates, they got ambushed by around 10 Iwa Nins, so both Obito and Kakashi stopped to engage. “I’ll end it quickly!” Kakashi shouted, lowering his hand, “Chidori!” He charged forward into the group of Iwa Nins. But when he is getting closer to the Iwa Nins, the image of Rin appears. She has her heart pierced, while angrily calling Kakashi’s name. He suddenly forgot how to breathe, his eyes dilated, and deactivated his Chidori. Kakashi quickly noticed he couldn’t use his Jutsu, so he stopped in the middle of engaging the group of Iwa Nins. Obviously, the Nins didn’t care but thought this as an opportunity as they charged with more speed and force. “Kakashi!” Obito shouted, he jumped in front of Kakashi and wrapped Kakashi in his arms as Iwa Nins approached Obito with Kunais from the back. 

Just as Obito was going to get stabbed by the Iwa Nins, a shadow passed by with light speed. “KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!” A strong wind blows from behind, slamming all Iwa Nins to the ground. “Kakashi! Obito! Are you alright?” A voice asked them with an overly excessive passion. It was Guy, Obito and Kakashi noticed they were saved, as they slowly parted from each other. “We are fine thanks, Guy! You saved us.” Kakashi answered him. Kakashi tried to stand up, but his vision was getting more blurred. He wanted to act strong, but instead, he failed at standing and dropped to his keens. Before he released his consciousness, he noticed Obito quickly grabbed him by his arm, Guy rushed to his side, with both of them wearing a worried expression. Then he faded into the darkness. 

When Kakashi woke up, he was on a hospital bed, and Minato Sensei was standing next to him. He quickly woke up at a seating position to greet the Hokage. “It’s ok Kakashi, you should rest more.” Minato told him, “Actually you should be comfortable, as I am here to have a serious talk with you.” Kakashi anticipated, and repositioned his pillow ready for the upcoming conversation. “Kakashi. You should stop using Raikiri. That Jutsu does have a lot of damage, but the user will gain too much speed as a result the attack will be very predictable.” Kakashi absorbed Minato Sensei’s words. However, “I got a second chance from Obito. He told me that I am a great Jonin, and gave me the power of his right eye.” Kakashi told Minato looking down at his hand, “I must treasure this second chance… Thank you for the concern Minato Sensei, but I need to do this. For Obito, and for Rin” Kakashi finalized looking straight at his teacher. Minato noticed his resolution along with the pain that filled his eyes. Minato wants to help him, he knows how much he already suffers from Rin’s death and Obito’s curse. Minato knows that Kakashi is blaming himself for everything that happened, but he also knows that he can’t help ease Kakashi’s agony. “Ok, I got it… But please don’t push yourself too much.” Minato said, feeling defeated.

A knock broke in between Kakashi and Minato, “Come in!” Minato answered. Then Obito showed up from the opening door. “Obito!” Kakashi shouted, with his face lit up as if he was about to jump off his hospital bed. However, Obito returned him with a serious expression, “Kakashi. You should listen to Minato Sensei, or destroy my Sharingan.” Kakashi was shocked and confused while Obito continued, “You fainted because of the huge loss of Chakra, and Chidori already cost a huge amount of Chakra. On top of that, with a body that is not from Uchiha using Sharingan, the Chakra usage is exponential. If you keep fighting this way, one day you will die, and all the effort of saving you or me will be lost.” Kakashi still couldn’t really process why Obito came to this conclusion, but “I was saved because of this right eye multiple times. I will never destroy something that is most valuable to me. I understand if you want me to return it, but I will not destroy your eye.” Kakashi said in determination. Obito made a hard face and told him, “That eye is my gift to you, so I’m not talking it back. Thus, with my curse right now. I don’t think it’s a good idea to give me my full power since it might turn into bad means.” Kakashi shook his head, he really did not want to destroy Obito’s eye, nor give it up. This was a present, and an opportunity Obito gave him. This is the connection he has with Obito, the promise he made at the Kannabi Bridge. “You remember that day Obito?” Kakashi asked, “You told me that I am a great Jonin, even though I was an ass hole. You told me to help you look at this world with your right eye.” “But I am here now!” Obito interrupted, "You don’t need to carry so many burdens on your shoulder Kakashi!” Obito shouted, recalling the event that happened this morning. But Kakashi kept shaking his head, “It’s not a burden. Not at all. The reason I fainted was no other reason but because I am weak. I don’t have the power to control it, and I am still not fit to use your power.” Kakashi analyzed, clenched his fist tightly. “However, I will train harder! I will become stronger! Strong enough to fight by your side. I will continue, no matter how painful the journey is, no matter how much blood this hand will stain, I will protect you with the cost of my life, and look at the world with your eye along with you by my side.” Kakashi’s speech made everyone in the room shut up. Obito stunned, still didn't know what to say or think. Minato, on the other hand, is starting to have suspicions about his student. ‘How Kakashi reacts to Obito… kind of remind me of Kushina and I… Could Kakashi be in love with Obito?!... What am I doing?? Making assumptions about my students????' Bearing his thought in his mind, Minato replied with a big bright smile, “If Kakashi is that determined, then I guess we couldn’t say much! For now, you should rest and get ready for tomorrow! Obito you should rest as well, I know you are tired too.” Obito nodded to his teacher and headed back to his room to calm down. ‘The road for both of you will be difficult and excruciating. But as long as you are beside each other, I believe you will survive. Stay strong Kakashi, Obito, I have faith in both of you…’ Minato prayed as he left Kakashi’s room, and went back to his office.

A month had passed, Obito and Kakashi had shown great results at Anbu, so Minato decided to give them an S rank mission. “There have been some weird movements in The Hidden Rain Village, and I want you to investigate any suspicious activity there. The treaty between Konoha and Iwagakure had just settled in. I don't think the peace we fought for broke because of some small conflicts.” “Yes, sir” Both Kakashi and Obito answered Minato while kneeling. “You will go in for two days. This will be a long mission so you should get ready. I believe you.” They left the Hokage Office right after Minato finished and started to get ready for the next journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Did you enjoyed the new chapter?? I personally loved writing about Kakashi and Obitos' nightmares! Don't judge ^^  
> What will happen in The Hidden Ame Village?? Gotta wait for the next chapter la~~  
> P.S. I added a new series for this fiction, which is all fan art. Please check it out if you're interested!! It might give you a better picture about this fiction!!  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Love~


	6. The Village of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the mission is to Amegakure, and there happened a lot of unexpected incidents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of questions, but I promise I'll explain at the end!

“Damn you Hiruzen!!!” Danzo just came back from a meeting between the Hokage and the consultants. “Why can’t he understand?? This treaty between Iwa and Konoha will just make Konoha weaker.” Danzo slammed the table furiously. “This brat Minato is not better than Hiruzen as well, always peace, peace, peace! Why can’t they understand that there is no such thing as peace without a war! What they are just postponing it, leading to more unnecessary deaths.” 

Danzo signed to ease out his frustration. “How can I break this treaty…” Danzo sitting at his desk looking at the finished paper works, and playing with his pen. The new Konoha had aggravated Danzo for months now since the consultant and the Daimyo of the Fire Nation rejected his suggestion of promoting Orochimaru as The Hokage. He truly believes that Orochimaru is the person who has the knowledge, the bravery, and most importantly the talent to lead Konoha to a brighter future.

“I know!” A thought flashed through his mind, “If I send my root members into Ame and order them to attack the border of Konoha, then the peace treaty will be broken. Then the war will start again, and this time Konoha can finally be victorious in the Third Shinobi war!” impressed by his own idea, Danzo picked up his pen and paper to start planning his attack, underestimating the shinobis in Amegakure.

In the meantime, Minato noticed some movements in The Hidden Rain Village. There were a couple of missions from that country, but miracles were solved before he sent anyone to complete it. All clients claimed that it was a small organization called the Akatsuki, who helped solve their problems.    


According to the information Minato received, Akatsuki was formed by a very small group of people but all of them are strong Shinobis. He understands that the Akatsuki might not be a threat. However, the treaty between Konoha and Iwa just settled, and Ame is the border between them. Minato didn’t want anything to happen that caused this treaty to be a waste.

Minato dived into his thoughts and settled with making an extra mission to confirm whether this group trouble. He called for Kakashi and Obito, then both of them arrived swiftly at the Hokage Office. Kakashi had his fox mask, and Obito had the swirl mask which revealed a bit of his newly cut short obsidian hair. 

Minato realized their presence and started to explain their mission right away, “Thank you for coming. I have an S rank mission for both of you. Are you ready to listen?” Both Kakashi and Obito nodded so Minato continued, “As both of you know that the treaty between Konoha and Iwa just formed, so Konoha and Iwa are still in a very sensitive situation. Thus, there are some movements in Ame.” Kakashi realized where Minato is heading towards, and replied: “I see, that’s why you want us to eliminate the threat.” “Ummm, more like investigating” Minato corrected Kakashi, “This group that gathers a lot of attention is called Akatsuki, but we don’t know anything about it yet. I don’t want this small event turning into another war.” Kakashi and Obito listen quietly at Minato’s explanation. “Your mission will be to investigate this group of ninjas without exposing your identity. Of course, the fact that you are from Konoha must be hidden as a secret as well. I don’t want them to misunderstand our true intention.” 

After digesting Minato’s words, Kakashi and Obito took off their masks. “If we find that this group is black, what should we do?” Kakashi asked, his left eye illuminated without the usual coverage on. “Then you engage.” Kakashi and Obito tense up, knowing this mission will be more complicated. “I heard that Danzo Sama is at Amegakure as well, yet still don’t know the exact location yet. If you decide that this group is dangerous, then find Danzo Sama and follow his order.” “He is a shadow Hokage after all…” Minato said the last sentence under his breath, as he remembered the briefing he had with Danzo and the consultants.

“This will be a long mission, but there isn't much time to lose. Therefore, you will leave right after you are prepared.” Minato told them, ``looked at his precious students “Most importantly, be careful” The feeling of uneasiness built up in Minato's chest, he knows that sending Kakashi and Obito is a big risk, yet he knew that they are the strongest shinobis at hand right now. Also, he understands that Obito will never find any clues about himself stuck in Konoha, so he has been trying to send Kakashi and Obito to different countries, yet this mission is one of the riskiest so far. He’s crossing his fingers that Danzo Sama could offer help when something goes wrong... “Now go!” Minato ordered, hoping the best of luck for his students at heart.

Kakashi and Obito left after Minato's order. They both headed straight back home to pack some of the essential items for their long mission. Kakashi brought a backpack with some food pills, a bottle of water, novels, a towel, sheets, some Kunais, extra clothes, and his mask in Anbu just in case. Same with Obito who also packed his long chain, along with some Kunais, Shurikens, and his mask. Since he does not require any food or water with his new body, he didn’t pack much food, only some for Kakashi. Once they were fully packed and ready for the mission, they left their house for the coming long journey.

Kakashi and Obito headed for the main gate of Konoha in the afternoon. When they were closing to the main gates, a familiar figure was standing in front of it waving towards them. “Kakashi, Obito!! Wait!!” The figure shouted. It was Guy who came back from his mission. “Hey Kakashi my eternal rival, let’s have a match right now!!” Kakashi perplexed by Guy’s suggestion, and ignored him completely, holding Obito’s hand while walking past him. 

Guy stunned by Kakashi's cold expression towards him shouted, “Oi!!! Why are you ignoring me??? How can you enjoy the beauty of youth if you act like that?” The feeling of chagrin slowly fills Guy’s heart, stunned by how rude his best friend is treating him. While Kakashi continues to act like he was nothing but air. 

Guy slowly turned to Obito, then as if he realized something, quickly jumped in front of him, posing for a battle, “I see now! It’s Obito that you are enjoying youth with, isn't it?!?!? That’s so unfair Kakashi!!! Once Obito returns you don’t need me anymore as your youthful rival!!! If that is the reason then Obito!! I will defeat you and claim back my position as Kakashi’s eternal rival!!!” 

Obito, astounded by Guy’s conclusion, stands still trying to grab what this watermelon head is talking about. While Guy’s already charging forward to Obito, “Saaa!! Prepare yourself Uchiha Obito. Haaaaaa!” Guy, holding up his fist right about to hit him. Kakashi flashed in front of Guy, landing two punches on Guy's face and a kick on his stomach. Causes Guy to fly back ten feet away and land on his head created a big bump, spreading Guy’s irregular amount of hair. 

“What are you trying to do to Obito?” Kakashi’s deep, intimidating voice causes Guy’s stomach churned, “The reason I am ignoring you is that Obito and I have a mission to attend right now, I will think about the match once we return. But don’t you ever dare to land one finger on Obito!” Kakashi’s face darkens, growling like a wolf with his eyes sparked with anger and murderous intentions.

The way Kakashi is acting should not be directed to a comrade. Obito realized the tense atmosphere and interrupted, “Oi Bakakashi! It’s ok I don’t mind at all. Also, it is not necessary to protect me like a baby. I can fight by myself.” With Obito's determined look, Kakashi couldn’t argue back, giving Obito a puzzled look, confused with what he should have done. 

Meanwhile, Guy observing their interaction from afar knew it is impossible to enter in between Kakashi and Obito. He thanked Obito's help, yet still bitter about the fact that Obito gained Kakashi’s attention but not him, "Kakashi, Obito! I understand that you both need to enjoy your youthful upcoming adventure! So I will let you go today, but when you come back from the mission, I will have a match with both of you!!!" Guy shouted, "Now go young men!! I, Might Guy will give you all my blessings for your journey!! Hahahahaha!" Hearing Guy's laughter, Obito signed with relief, and Kakashi calmed down completely. "Thank you, Guy," Obito said, then he and Kakashi left Konoha.

* * *

They ran past the forest surrounding the fire nation and arrived at the border of The Hidden Rain Village after 2 days. As the name, Village of Rain suggested water is already pouring from the sky. Kakashi and Obito decided to settle under a tree before entering Amegakure. "Ok, we should talk about how we are going to complete this mission." Kakashi started. "But first, we need to think of a code name to completely hide our identity. My name from now on will be Sukea. How about you Obito?" Obito hesitated a bit, he was never the creative type so he decided to use a name that is somewhat similar to his original one, "I will be Tobi." 

Kakashi wasn't too fond of the lack of originality of his code name, but he didn't want to embarrass Obito so he continued to explain unwillingly. "Ok… Sure... Tobi, it is..." After Obito gave him a look, Kakashi reached for his bag, took a badge out, and gave it to Obito. "This is a pass for merchants. From now on we are merchants called Sukea and Tobi. We travel the world to find goods and sell them to different countries. And, the reason we are here in this village is to head for Kazegakurei, but also pick out anything we want here as well." Obito nodded, so Kakashi took out the clothes he packed before, and gave it to Obito. "Here change into these clothes. I don't want anyone thinking we are shinobis." They both took off clothes that have a resemblance to Konohagakure and changed into the new outfits Kakashi prepared. 

Kakashi had a black shirt with middle length sleeves, along with the black long pants he usually wears, his full black wear made his snowy skin and silver hair stand out. Obito had a v-necked black long sleeves shirt and the same pants as Kakashi. His pitch-black hair matched with the outfit completely, and the long sleeves helped cover his right bleached limps. Once they completely disguised themselves, Kakashi and Obito wrapped themselves with a long white and red striped cape with a hood, to avoid the rain, then walked towards the guards at the gate.

They successfully got through the gate even though one of the guards was more suspicious about them. However, the badge really helped as this village doesn’t have many resources because of the postwar conflicts between the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Once they got through the security, the Village, Amegakure became more visible. Metal buildings stood tall from the ground, blending with ashes and rain clouds hovering in the sky. Buildings were connected with thousands of tubes, the smell of metal, oil, and rain hit Obito and Kakashi all at once. This Village is definitely different from Konohagakure.

They continue on the path, seeing a couple of villagers, wearing a gloomy face, glaring at their unwelcomed outsiders. Under the uncomfortable stare, Kakashi and Obito decided to stay far away from the main streets for now. Following the river at the border of Ame, they got to a wasted building. The structure is similar to the other ones in Ame, but the walls are broken leaving big openings at one wall of the cuboid structure, half of the ceiling is gone, and much shorter than the other builts in this village with about 3 to 4 levels. However, it was still better than sleeping on the streets, so Kakashi and Obito decided this will be their temporary base while they are looking for this Akatsuki group. They settled their things and scoped out the area. When they confirmed the area was clear and safe, most of the light far away from the main streets were all turned off, the crepuscular city became obscure. 

Kakashi grabbed some sheets for Obito and himself to cover over the cold night, then settled at the corner of the room. While Obito took the sheet and settled next to Kakashi, facing the opposite direction of him. Rain pours heavy outside, like small drums playing constantly, leads the two poor boys unable to sleep. 

As the presence of Obito behind became stronger and stronger, Kakashi started to feel an uneasy emotion building up. Kakashi realized that the more time he spent with Obito, his presence was becoming more significant to him.

“It’s probably because I couldn’t protect Rin… I failed him, and this is the guilt that I can’t fling off.”

Kakashi pushed his flist into his aching heart, recalling the first time he failed Obito, the day he was being a jackass, yer how gentle this idiot was. Never fully giving up on him even though he was such a scum. Really thinking back now, there is an undesirable urge to travel back in time and punch his younger self with all he got. Then the second time when he was, unable to keep Obito’s promise, unable to protect Rin. He is a disappointment, he doesn't even have the right to stay here next to Obito. He flipped over to look at his precious teammate. Then he was surprised when his vision hit Obito’s face instead of his back.

“You’re still awake?” Kakashi asked, trying so hard not to show his inner panic. “Yeah…” Obito was also embarrassed. The awkward moment continued for a few seconds until Kakashi couldn't bear his trains of thoughts he had just now.  “Hey, Obito… There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” his heart is pounding, he couldn't face Obito directly knowing depends on the answer, this question might lead to his mental breakdown. 

“What is it?” 

Kakashi used every part of his courage and asked “Aren’t you gonna blame me with all that happened?” Tons of butterflies punching his stomach walls in every direction horrified with Obito’s upcoming answer, yet curiosity sliced through every single cell in his body. He had meant to ask this question since day one. He was blaming himself for everything that happened to Rin, to Obito and at one point he thought of disappearing from Konoha as he has no right to stay there. 

“I don’t” Obito’s voice sank into Kakashi, “I know it’s not your fault that Rin died, and she jumped into your Raikiri herself. I also know you have been hard on yourself as well, so let me get things straight. Rin is the love of my life, but you are also important to me as well Bakakashi. I treasure her as well as you, so don’t forget that Rin, Me, Minato Sensei, and You, Kakashi, make team 7. The most important bonds I have.”

Kakashi felt something’s broken within him.“If I continue to stay by Obito's side, I think I will become a cry baby” Kakashi told Obito as involuntary tears creeped out from his eyelids. The memories of team Minato flashed back, sorrow devoured him, he closed to Obito trying to feel his presence stronger, yet the uneasy emotion is not fading away but becoming more intense. Confused by himself, Kakashi wept until he falls asleep. 

Obito, also close into Kakashi, gave him his warmth to calm his teammate down, while his eyes shined brighter red. ‘Exactly, this is not Kakashi’s fault, but it’s the world’s fault…’ Obito's thought disappeared along with his consciousness into Rain that covers Kakashi's soft sob.

A couple of shadows peeking into the wasted building “Are those two the merchants from yesterday?” “Yeah, I gave the guard a gold coin for this information, so I am positive about it!” Another shadow taller than the other one smirked. “Then we shouldn’t waste much time, they probably have a lot of rare items on hand that will attract other Bandits like us. Hey boys!” The shorter person called, then at least 5 other men appeared from the ever ending rain. They slowly surround the slumbering teens and start sneaking into their bags and pockets for golds. “They got nothing!!! Oi!!! Are you sure they are merchants? They only have Kunais, like a shinobi!” One of them raised him to shout at his fellow. 

“Maybe they are not as bad as a target anyway.” The shorter bandit, who seems like the leader of the group interrupted his subordinates' argument. “Look at these!” He took out Kakashi and Obito’s mask and waved the masks in front of them. “These are Anbu’s masks!!” voices of surprise echo in the room. “Not just any Anbu, but Anbu from Konohagakure.” The leader continued, “Do you know what this means?” Nobody answered, “It means that if we are able to catch these two to Hanzo Sama, then we might be able to regain our position as Hanzo Sama’s closest attendant!” The groups’ faces lit up instantly. “I see! When we bring them back to Hanzo Sama then he might approve us again!”

Different noises caused the young Hatake to break from his dream. When he looked up, he saw a couple of unknown figures surrounding him. ‘What the? How did I not realize the invaders? `’ He thought while reaching for his pocket for a Kunai, yet there was nothing inside his pockets. He tried to battle with his fist but was forced to the ground head first. 

“Argh!” The sound of distress from Kakashi woke up Obito, “Kakashi!” He also tried to reach for his kunai, yet again same with Kakashi it was gone along with their backpacks. Obito tried to charge forward to save Kakashi but was locked by his throat quickly from behind. “Heyy! Don’t move, or something bad might happen to your little date over there.” One of the bandits starts choking Kakashi as the person behind him said. 

“Kakashi!” anxiety filling up Obito, “What do you want from us? We are just merchants passing by to collect items! We didn’t do anything!” Even in this kind of situation, they are still under a mission, so he must act out his character (Even he panicked and called Kakashi by his true name...).

The leader looked at Obito, and revealed his sinister smile, “Merchants? Don’t lie~ Your identity has already been uncovered, right Konoha’s Anbu San?” The voice of the bandit causes Obito to drop a bombshell. The leader behind Obito strangled him with more force “Before we hand you over to Hanzo Sama, maybe we should play a little, what do you think Boys?” “Sure boss!” The other members reply with a playful voice, they all proceed closer to Obito teasing his torso. This made Obito turned pale, imaging different scenarios that might happen next.

“Get your hand off him..” Kakashi said with a low voice while being squished by the number of people. “What?” The group of people acted as if he was nothing, intentionally proceeding to take off Obito’s shirt, even Obito is shouting and kicking to free himself.  Kakashi felt all of his blood rushing to his head, he focused his Chakra at his right hand. ‘He’s MINE!!!’ a dark voice shouted within him. Chidori!!!!! Waves of birds shouting, as if it was Kakashi’s scream resound the entire room. However, one of the members realized Kakashi’s sneak attack and quickly trapped the young Hatake in a water prison.

“Hey kid, calm down, we are not gonna harm him. We are just gonna play with the pretty boy a bit, so stay there and enjoy the show~” The person who trapped him told Kakashi, while on the other side of the water prison, Obito is now half-naked, hands were locked above his head, and five men harassing him all at once. He bit his lip to ignore the sensation of different cold touches creasing through his body. Humiliation building up crushing his ego until he felt a hand reaching for his pants, he finally broke down and cried, “NO! NO! Help me Rin!!”

That was Kakashi’s boiling limit. He didn’t care that the water surrounding him would burn his skin off, he didn’t care that he might fail and lose his life from trying. But he continues to increase the intensity of Chidori. His scream along with the thousand bird's shrieks echo outside of the building. Lightning bolts travel throughout the room, leading the bandits to jump back from Obito to avoid getting hit. 

The water prison is unable to hold a large amount of Chakra and freed Kakashi. However, because of the high watt of electricity, Kakashi had a first-degree burn through his body. He dropped on the ground, his body hurt like a hundred needles pricing through, unable to move one finger. Thus, the leader notices this, and approaches Kakashi to give him a kick at the stomach, sending him 10 feet across the room, “You little Brat!!!” The leader took a Kunai that belongs to Kakashi and Obito’s, and pointed towards him, “We don’t need two people for Hanzo Sama anyway, if you really are that desperate to die, then I’ll kill you first!!” 

The second he shouted, the next thing he realized he was flying. He slammed into the concrete wall, which caused the wall to crumble. The leader sat up to see who his attacker was, an incarnadine pond revealed before him, in the middle, the boy with raven long hair shining from the reflection of blood surrounded him. The boy looked towards him with his crimson eyes, then slowly walked towards him with an unspeakable pressure. 

He can’t think, he can’t feel, but he remembered the man’s words “If you really are that desperate to die, then I’ll kill you first” At that moment the picture of Rin’s death flashed through Obito’s mind, then it went blank. He used his Mangekyou, slipped through the small crowd of people who tried holding him down, and turned around right away, creating a long thin wood stick to pierce through the enemies. “One more left” He spoke, the pitiful man in front of him unable to stand, crowded pathetically crying for help. 

Just when Obito’s attack was about to hit the man, “STOP!” a voice shouted out nowhere. Then a man with orange hair, light brown eyes, wearing a high neck yukata shaped outfit, with a red stripe divided the yukata and an obi with a belt in the middle. “There is no reason for me to stop,” Obito replied to the man with a cold tone, “This man harassed me and tried to kill my teammate, why should I stop here?” The man advanced forward to Obito, “If you are that desperate of killing him, then you could have ignored me and done it” The man gave Obito a pat on his shoulders, “Even though I don’t know who you are, I can tell that you have a good heart. Can’t we talk this out instead of ending in violence?” Obito slowly eases his shoulders out as he anticipated this man is not a threat and quickly hurried to Kakashi who was laying down on the floor unable to move.

“Obito… Thank you for saving me again… Sorry I can’t help much.” Seeing Kakashi’s safety, Obito also calmed down. “It’s ok. You helped lots.” Obito grinned with pain and happiness, he held Kakashi tighter to his bare chest, “I’m glad you’re safe..” Arms still shivering from the terror of almost losing Kakashi. He turned to the visitor, “Thank you for stopping me… Who might you be?” 

The man wore a huge smile, slapping his chest proudly, “WE are the Akatsuki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know you guys might have a lot of questions like why did the little change? Why did it take longer that one week to post?  
> look. I CAN EXPLAIN.  
> First, the title, when I write this fiction, my original title is "I have you, and you have me" But I'm not fond with it too much, so I changed it to "The Life of Uchiha Obito" HOWEVER, I am still stuck on the idea of my original title, so I changed it! AGAIN!  
> Second, I have been pretty cautious about my fic and comparing it with other writers in the Archive. Then come to the conclusion that my work is pretty bad...   
> SO! I have been experimenting with a different writing style, as you can tell this chapter is a lot different than my previous ones.  
> AND... I really like the result of it and might change a bit in my previous chapters too. I really have a lot of passion for KKOB, so I want to make it as good as possible.  
> Thank you so much for everyone who supported me! My next post might be longer than one week, but I will complete it as soon as possible.   
> Please feel free to give me any kind of recommendations, I really need it T_T  
> Anyway, that enough of me blattering. I know everything has turned pretty dark nowadays, so please stay safe! Love~


End file.
